Are You my Mommy?
by Shantella the Caffeine Addict
Summary: Link is knocked unconscious by an angry Navi and awakes with one question on his mind: “Are you my mommy?” Random chaos insures as he asks several OoT characters this question.


**Are You My Mommy?**

**By Shantella the Caffeine Addict**

_Link is knocked unconscious by an angry Navi and awakes with one question on his mind: "Are you my mommy?" Random chaos insures as he asks several OoT characters this question._

DISCLAIMER: The furthest I go to owning The Legend of Zelda OoT is the fact that I own a copy of the game and probably play it too much. I'm also not making any money off this story… I'm just writing it out of sheer boredom!

Author bounces up and down do to too much caffeine FWEE! This is my first fanfiction since my Yu-Gi-Oh! one entitled "Kaiba Corp. CEO for a Week" (which I have taken down due to lack of reviews and ideas). I hope this one does better than the first!

Now… let's get on to the real reason we're here… the story itself! Enjoy! :P

* * *

Chapter one: Navi Takes Action

The sun rose madjestically in the Hylian sky, reflecting on the dew that had collected on the grass during the night. Link tossed and turned around in his sleeping bag, trying to keep the sun from his eyes in an attempt to stay asleep longer. Navi, however, was already awake and was flying around, gazing at the breathtaking sunrise.

"Oh, isn't that beautiful, Link?" Navi sighed. The only response she got was just Link's snoring. Navi narrowed her eyes at the sight of the sleeping Hero of Time, and that brought back memories of what she said when she first met him. _"Does Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" _Except now this "Lazy Boy" was practically a full grown adult, but that didn't change the fact that Link was sleeping when he should really be doing something to save Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf and his henchmen.

"Link?" She tried to wake him up gently so he wouldn't wake up too grumpy. No response. "Link!" She tried again. Still nothing. Now Navi was at her breaking point. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY FREAK!" She shrieked straight into his ear. Link's eyes snapped open to see Navi hovering near inches from his face.

"What?" Link yawned, slowly sitting up. "Morining already?" Navi just rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's morning! The sun isn't up in the sky for no reason y'know!" Navi grumbled. Link just ignored this comment as he got up, collected his gear and untied Epona from the tree. Epona gave a soft niegh as a greeting to her rider as Link produced a carrot from his poutch and fed it to her. Navi watched as Link proceeded to give Epona a nice belly scratch when she came to a realization: Link was way nicer to his horse than he was to his chosen guardian fairy. Navi tried to give her partner valuable advice in times of trouble, when this horse just carried Link's lazy butt wherever he needed to go, not giving him any advice at all. She also couldn't remember the last time, or at that matter the first time, that Link ever gave her any breakfast, and he usually just brushed off her valuable advice. She decided that she really ought to have a talk with Link about this.

"Hey, listen!" She started. Inwardly, Link shivered. This was probably the one millionth time she started one of her lectures with these two words, plus at this moment he was just too tired to listen.

"Not now, Navi." Link stated as he climbed up onto Epona's back. Now it was Navi's turn to ignore someone.

"Too bad, you're going to listen to me this time!" Navi fumed as she flew right in front of his face. Link was surprised at this, she was never this forth comming.

"Look Navi, I said not now, so I mean NOT NOW!" Link argued back, turning his face away from the angry blue ball that hovered before him and signaling Epona to gallop away. Then an idea hit Navi, she just thought of the perfect way to grab Link's undevided attention. She flew behind him and tried to grab the Master Sword from it's sheith, but it was way to heavy for her to lift. It did get Link's attention though.

"Navi! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Link shouted, trying to shoo her away with his arm. That was probably one of Link's more stupider moments as he had let go of Epona's reins as she went to jump over a barrier. Link imediately lost his balance and went flying and inevitably landed hard on the ground. Navi flew over as quickly as her wings could carry her. She gasped to find him sprawled lifeless on the ground.

"No!" She cried as she flew back to Epona and went into Link's saddle bag where she found a pink fairy that Link trapped in a bottle.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The pink fairy cried as Navi lifted the lid. "That stupid Hylian forgot to poke a hole in that lid! I thought I was going to sufficate in there!" Then the pink fairy spotted Link on the ground and instinct took over. She flew around him and spread her fairy dust everywhere. Within seconds Link's life was restored and the pink fairy was off enjoying her freedom once again. But something didn't seem quite right with Link as he looked around the landscape with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you OK?" Navi asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Mommy?" Link whispered. Navi just blinked.

"Wh- what did you just say, Link?" Navi asked. Link's eyes just opened wide as he focused on the fairy.

"MOMMY!!!" He beamed a large smile forming on his face.

"Oh no." Navi shuddered. Link must have hit his head harder than she thought he did, now he was thinking she was his mother! "Um... Link, I'm not your mommy." She explained. Now it was Link's turn to blink.

"Really?" Link blinked again. That did explain alot of things to Link. They were nothing alike, so of course she couln't be his mommy. "Then who are you?" Navi sweatdropped. How could he forget her? They'd been partners for years! But nevertheless, Navi had to explain it to him.

"I'm your guardian fairy Navi!"

"So not my Mommy?"

"Yes. I'm NOT your mommy." Link nodded his head in understanding. But one question was still on his mind: Where was his mommy? Link was determined to find out. He looked around once more to find a wodden looking tunnel that looked like it led into a dark forest. Was she in there? Link had to find out. Without any warning to Navi, he jumped up and ran into the forest. Navi watched Link run away. What had she done making Link fall off his horse and making him loose all his memory? She shuddered at this thought as she quickly flew after her partner!

* * *

Yay! it's done! Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


End file.
